The Other Story
by Daeyalt
Summary: All of my readers, please read this story! It will possibly be my main story, cause it's my favorite so far. This story is full of random stuff that I love. It's supposed to be mostly a crossover between myself, Skyrim, and Fairy Tail, but they didn't have Skyrim in the games. But yeah :3 Rated T for violence, language mostly from me :3 , and romance.
1. Prologue Bro!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for checking this out! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

_A beautiful woman _stared at the tall, light oak board in front of her. A gust of wind rustled her white hood. In the dark it looked like a smoky gray, even with the full moon's light. She reached up with her large, tan hand from inside her white sleeve, and gently felt the crinkling paper hanging on a rusty nail on the board. A bit fell off and was whisked away in the wind. The woman looked around with her emerald green eyes, then read the board in a deep voice.

_**"Here, in Skyrim, there are five classes: Mage, Archer, Assassin,**_

_**Warrior, Healer."**_

She noticed someone has tacked on another piece of paper, so she read it quietly.

_**"There has been rumors of another class, Dragon, but no one**_

_**has actually been able to obtain the class."**_

"Hm, interesting," the woman said, then continued reading.

_**"Mages have seven schools: Electricity, Water, Nature, Death,**_

_**Mythology, Fire, and Balance.**_

_**Archers have four schools: Electricity, Fire, Water, and Nature.**_

_**Assassins have one school: Blades.**_

_**Warriors have one class: Strength.**_

_**Healers have two classes: Nature, and Mythology."**_

There was another piece of paper.

_**"Dragons supposedly have ten classes: Electricity, Water,**_

_**Nature, Death, Mythology, Fire, Balance, Blades, Strength,**_

_**and Dragon."**_

Then the very last line. It was very crisp and tingeing yellow with age.

_**"So choose wisely..."**_

The woman smiled, and instead of nice small teeth, she had sharp, yellowy fangs. "So, that man that made love to me must have realized it somehow. I have to be better hidden. Well, time to go pick up some more men." She smiled again, then black, bony wings appeared behind her. Her head changed into a jet black head bony head. Her eyes then became a blind white. The rest of her body changed to match the head and wings. The woman smiled again. "Let's go have some fun." She flapped her wings and flew off, breathing fire out of her mouth.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, it's just a prologue! Anyways, thanks again so much for checking this story out. You guys are awesome! *muah* :3**

**R&R pweeze!**


	2. Abuse! Nah!

**A/N: Just to tell y'all now, I'll do the disclaimer at the end. And this scene was weird for me to write, so please understand.**

**And also, in Fairy Tail, I think Gray is just so sexy! Haha! And for a girl myself, I think Erza's sexy, too, in her "Requip" armor :3 No lesbo! I swear!**

**Thanks! 3**

**Chapter 1**

_"Aaaaiiiieeeeeee!" Uraiya's wife _yelled. The young man paced back and forth in front of the hospital room. The dwarf doctors tried to calm him down, but only the safety of his wife and future child could calm him.

He suddenly then freaked out. "How long will this take?"

One of the dwarf doctors had an anime-sweat drop above his head. "It's only been five minutes, sir."

Uraiya sighed and bent down, the anime-gloomy lines surrounding him**(A/N: If you don't know what anime is, WTF is wrong with you? :3)**.

**XXXXX**

"Sir?"

Uraiya got up from his seat, and hit his head on the low ceiling. "When are you guys gonna fix these ceilings?" he spat.

The dwarf nurse shook her head. "We don't have to coins, but now's not the time. Your wife's delivery was very successful. You may see your children now."

"Wait, _children?_" he exclaimed, as the nurse dragged him by his arm while he spazzed out.

"Uraiya..." A beautiful woman was laying on the tiny hospital bed, holding a child. A doctor was holding the other. Her silky chocolate brown hair was frizzed and matted, and emerald green eyes are now dull. Her tan skin was paler, but her smile was still bright.

"Areum!" Uraiya ran towards her, but got stopped by the doctors, and the ceiling.

"No, walk to her," the doctors said all at once.

Uraiya calmed down, and walked to his wife. "How are you?"

"Tired." She smiled. "Come meet our daughters."

"Daughters? No sons?"

Areum shook her head. "Nope, but you can raise one as a warrior."

Just the thought made Uraiya so burst with joy.

**XXXXX**

"Dad. I already knew that."

"Have you been reading my books again?"

Daeyalt looked away. "Maybe."

Uraiya smiled at his five year old daughter. Her long brown hair swayed in the soft summer breeze. Daeyalt's eyes were a deep sea blue, not like Areum's emerald green, or Uraiya's chocolate brown. She wore a chest plate of pure silver, with a golden emblem of a sword. Daeyalt then dusted her blue skirt, and her black boots. She saw him looking at her. "Why are you looking at me?"

"What? Oh... No reason."

Daeyalt rolled her eyes, then put her hands in fists. "Ready to fight again?"

Uraiya smiled, then put up his fists. "Are you?"

She giggled. "You know it!"

Then everything went black.

**XXXXX**

"Ugh..." Daeyalt felt her forehead. There was a damp cloth on it. She saw her mother leaning over her.

"Hey honey."

She swung out with her fist and popped her dad in the eye.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"I thought we said no face!"

"Anything can happen in a fight! People can break the rules! You didn't see _that_ in my books, did 'cha?"

Daeyalt looked away, then back at them. "Where's Daedra?"

**A/N: Well, dat's it fo now! :3 P.S. I'm gonna do the disclaimer at the end so I don't give spoilers. So, ya. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Games Studios. The characters belong to **_**moi**_**!**


End file.
